Barry Allen And The Search For The Impossible
by Jclau77
Summary: It all happened in a Flash. Barry was only 10 years old when his mother was killed by a dark cloaked wizard, his life changed forever. Two worlds clash into one as Barry develops these strange powers and abilities following his mothers death. His life completely changes as Barry receives a mysterious letter from a magical school. Barry is about to embark on a magical journey...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Everything changes

**Barry Allen, a young ten year old boy living with a caring father Henry Allen, and the loving mother Nora Allen. Barry never knew that he was destined to do great things, always wanting to do the right thing. All Barry cared about was helping others and is a fast learner but he always tends to be late. Whether that be school or even projects. Unknowingly, Barry's life will take a change forever as two worlds clash into one...**

"Sweet dreams my beautiful boy" Nora Allen tucking young Barry into bed giving him a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"I'm afraid of the dark" Barry says in such an innocent voice causing Nora to comfort Barry.

"Well if I leave this light on will you not be afraid?" Nora calmly says as Barry nods in agreement.

"Good night slugger." Barry's father Henry says comforting his son as Nora turns off his bedside lamp.

"I love you Mom and Dad." Barry says before his parents close his bedroom door.

"We love you to Barr" Both Nora and Henry state as Nora closes his bedroom door.

During that night, Nora grabs a drink but before she could take a sip of liquid the contents of the drink suddenly levitate before spilling onto the floor.

"Huh, that's odd." Nora proclaims as she cleans up the mess but suddenly, a fogged figure smashes through the living room window circling her. While this is happening, Barry is suddenly jolted awake with the sudden noise. Gasping for air, young Barry sees the contents of his fish tank levitate and suddenly fall down. Curious, Barry decides to venture downstairs to see what all the racket is.

Turning the corner Barry sees a fogged black figure circle his mother

"Mom!" Barry yells as he calls for his mother.

"Barry! Don't let him touch you!" Nora yells as Henry runs towards his wife Nora.

"Nora hold on!" Henry yells as he grabs a gun and points it to the cloaked figure causing the fogged figure to glare at Henry. Having to see more of this unknown intruder is. A Blacked cloaked figure shadowing his presence with only a chrome mask on it's face.

"Away with you..." The cloaked figure says as it yells "Stupefy!" Causing a flash of white energy to appear from a wooden stick knocking Henry into a wall leaving him unconscious. All Barry could do right now is freeze and watch this all happening. Now, the cloaked figure turns his attention towards Barry as Nora pleads

"No, not my beautiful boy! Take me instead! Leave him alone!" Nora yells as tears flow down her eyes causing the cloaked figure to turn towards Nora pointing a wooden stick towards her that looks like a wand.

"Very well... Avada Kedarva!" The cloaked figure yells as suddenly, a green light of energy is sent towards Nora while this is happening Barry tries to save his mother. Just as he runs towards the last thing he remembers is a sudden scream and a jolt of electricity striking him as Nora falls down to the ground. Lifeless. Barry gets sent back from this and hits a wall while green static of electricity moves from his hand all the way to his head leaving a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. With his mission complete, the cloaked figure fades into nothingness leaving the Allen residence in shambles.

As Barry comes to he sees his father lying on the ground with his gun beside him, the living room in a absolute mess and his mother laying on the ground with her eyes open. Barry immediately runs towards his mother.

"MOM! MOM! WAKE UP... IT'S BARRY. PLEASE..." Barry yells shaking his mother's lifeless body desperately trying to wake her up but to no avail. This went on for several minutes. But to Barry it felt like an eternity. Suddenly, he hears sirens and flashes of red and blue lights shower the living room as CCPD walks into the house.

"PLEASE, PLEASE HELP MY MOTHER!" Barry yells to one of the police officers grabbing the detective's attention.

"It's ok son, tell me what happened." The detective calmly says kneeling to Barry's level.

"I don't know sir, all I can remember is seeing a black cloaked figure circling my mother. It must be flying or something I don't know but he injured my dad and-" Looking at his mother's lifeless corpse Barry begins to sob as the Police detective comforts him. "It's ok son, come with me you can stay with me until you feel better. How's that sound?" The detective says as Barry nods.

"Detective West, we found something." One of the police officer states holding a hand gun.

"Victim was presumably killed by her husband. There's no other evidence supporting against it." The Officer says as they lift Henry's unconscious body into the EMT.

"Murder? No! My dad will never do such thing!" Barry yells protesting against the Officer's words as Joe calmly states "It's ok son, you've had a rough day. We'll sort this out just wait in the car for me ok?" Joe says as he takes Barry to his cruiser.

Six months later...

Barry now living at the West house adopted by detective Joe West he tries to help Barry get through the loss of his mother and the conviction of his father who is now serving life in prison at Iron heights. During this time, Barry has developed strange abilities. Sometimes his hand vibrates uncontrollably and is somehow able to run from his house all the way to Iron heights in a matter of seconds with Joe having to pick him up time and time again.

"It's been six months Barry." Joe's daughter Iris trying to comfort young Barry.

"I know Iris, it's just that my father was wrongfully convicted for something he didn't do. I know he wouldn't do such a thing!" Barry protests as Iris tries to calm him down. "Look on the bright side Barr, you're about to turn eleven and I heard Joe is going to make your birthday just as special as the previous ones. You'll get through this." Iris responds as the two share a hug.

Later that day.

"Happy birthday Barry!" Joe walks in with a birthday cake with candles but Barry isn't celebrating, he's still grieving over the loss of his mother.

"Thanks but no thank you, it doesn't feel the same without my parents." Barry says pushing his slice of cake away.

"It's been six months Barr, you have to move on. I know, it's tough but every kid who suffers a loss of a parent has to go through. I'm here for you Barry, Iris as well." Joe calmly states as he holds Barry by his shoulders.

"AHHH DAD!" Iris screams as Joe's fatherly instincts kick in as he runs towards his daughter with Barry following him.

"Iris! What happened? Is everything-" Joe freezes as a owl is on Iris' head causing Barry to smirk.

"Get it off me! Dad help!" Iris yells as Joe takes out his gun and fires a blank causing the owl to fly away causing it to drop a letter that it was holding.

"You ok Iris?" Joe asks as he comforts his daughter just as Barry walks past him seeing a letter with a red stamp on the back.

"What is it Barr?" Iris asks looking at Barry who is grabbing the letter.

"I don't know, it's some sort of letter directed to me?" Barry asks as he flips over the letter revealing a Lion, a Snake, a Raven and a Badger both circling a "H"

"Mr B. Allen, 526 Central Drive, the bedroom to the right." Barry states reading the top of the letter just as he opens the envelope taking out a letter.

"

**Dear Mr Allen, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on 1 September. **

**We await your owl by no later than 31 July. **

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress**

"I've never heard about that school." Barry states looking at Joe taking the letter from his hands. "Hogwarts? Holy Harry Potter... I didn't know that those fairy tales ever existed I thought it was an entire story written by an author called J.K something!" Joe states.

"Harry what?" Iris asks reading the letter glaring at Barry.

"Barry, you do realize that your life is about to change completely, I read one of those books in school and it's all about magic, you've been given a chance to live a life of the impossible." Iris says to Barry.

"Barr, we always knew that you had some sort of magical ability, ever since that night you've been showing off these extraordinary abilities. Being able to run from our house all the way to your father within seconds, time slowing down in your perspective due to how fast you can move." Joe says looking at Barry who is shocked in disbelief.

"I'm booking a ticket to London tonight, we're going to fly off tomorrow. We gotta get you prepared for your first year at Hogwarts." Joe says as he cracks open his laptop booking tickets to Britain.

**Authors note:**

**Thank you for reading my very 1st fanfic. I've put in a lot of time into this and I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I have when I was making this. The 2nd chapter is already completed and I'll update this story whenever possible. Barry is about to experience a whole new world. His race is about to begin. Stay tuned for the next chapter of: The Impossible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new world

**My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive, when I was only 10 years old I saw my mother killed by something impossible. My father was sent to prison for her murder. But then that impossible made me the impossible. To the outside world I am just an ordinary child, but secretly. I use my magical abilities and powers to find others like me and one day. I'll find who killed my mother and get justice for my father. I am, The Flash.**

Barry has been accepted into Hogwarts, a new world has been introduced to him. A life of the impossible, ever since his mother was murdered by a dark wizard Barry has became the impossible and has stepped into a whole new realm.

London

"You sure we're at the right place?" Barry asks Joe walking with a map as they walk out of the airport.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's here. From what I remember, the entrance to the place is located in some bar or whatever called the Leaky Cauldron. Ah here it is." Joe says as they arrive at a shady bar.

Barry knew what laid ahead, he can feel some magical presence behind that door. Knowing what to do, he proceeds to open the door, the people inside the bar look like normal individuals. Following his adoptive father they walk towards a brick wall accidentally bumping into another young boy causing his glasses to fall off and land on the floor breaking.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that." Barry says bending down to reach the broken glasses giving it to the young boy.

"I'm sorry for your glasses though, didn't see where I was going." Barry says giving the boy his cracked glasses.

"It's fine, I didn't see you there as well." The boy responds putting his glasses back on allowing him to see Barry more clearly.

"Wait a minute, you're-" The boy asks noticing a lightning bolt scar on Barry's forehead. The same scar that he has.

"No, it can't be. You're Barry Allen!" The boy says confusing Barry since this boy already knows his name and has just met him.

"You know who I am?" Barry asks confusingly.

"Yeah, Hagrid told me about another boy surviving the killing curse. He told me all about you, I'm sorry about your mother. I lost both my parents. Anyway, names Harry. Harry Potter." Harry introducing himself extending his arm towards Barry as the two shake hands. Upon contact, a orange jolt of electricity shock Harry's hand giving him an electric shook.

"Ouch! What was that?" Harry asks looking at Barry's hand which is now vibrating uncontrollably.

"I-I don't know to be completely honest with you, ever since my mother was murdered by a dark cloaked being the last thing I felt was a huge shock of electricity after that dark being fired a green ball of energy towards my mother. When I woke up I found out my mother was dead, my father who tried protecting her was wrongfully convicted of murder and is serving a life sentence. Since then, I started developing these strange abilities. Sometimes I see things happen slowly, my hand vibrating at incredible speeds uncontrollably. I one time managed to speed to my father's prison all from my house when I ran away from home to visit my father within a matter of seconds." Barry explains as Harry listened, relating his tragic night to his. Harry never knew that he would run into another boy who suffered a similar tragic experience he went through all those years ago.

"Anyway, I better go get my school supplies. Term starts in two weeks." Barry said as the two part ways entering Diagon Alley seeing hundreds of wizards and numerous shops containing cloaks, owls, brooms and many more wizarding stuff Barry didn't know. Staying close to Joe and Iris making sure not to lose track of the two.

"You do realize that we don't have any wizard money to buy the stuff right?" Barry says as they continue to walk.

"Yeah, that's why we're heading to the Wizarding bank Gringotss." Joe replies walking towards a giant bank much bigger than any ordinary bank Barry went to.

Entering the bank, Barry sees creatures he has never seen before. Goblins, all doing banking work as Barry catches a glimpse of Harry and his companion Hagrid as they to are entering the bank in search for Wizard currency. Walking up to a giant table seeing a small Goblin behind the bank as a nervous Barry stood behind Joe

"Good morning, I'd like to convert some of my muggle money for my son Barry Allen, he just got accepted into Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and we need some cash in order to purchase his school supplies." Joe states handing a a stack of bank notes on the table.

"I didn't know you had that much money?" Iris says

"Oh trust me, I saved it for occasions like this. Ever since you developed those powers of yours I started saving some money just in case you ever landed in the hospital. Plus, I got some contacts from S.T.A.R Labs who leaned some money in order for me to take care of you." Joe answers just as the goblin interrupts Joe.

"Alright, does Mr. Allen wish to create a banking account?" The Goblin asks as Barry looks towards the strange creature.

"Y-Yeah, since I just been introduced to a whole new world I guess I should make one." Barry replies as the Goblin reaches into his desk grabbing a key.

"Alright, Mr Allen. Your Vault number is 37B. You will need this key in order to make any withdrawal, but for now since you just opened up your banking account I assume your father will take care of that." The Goblin says as another smaller Goblin hands him a stack of coins.

"Make sure to keep that key safe, it is very important." Joe says as he takes the small key and the stack of Galleons

"Thank you for your time." Joe says as the two walk out of Gringotts bank.

"Ok, since we basically have to buy books, a wand, a cloak and a owl we're going to split up. Barry, you'll be getting yourself a wand. Iris, you'll be in charge of getting Barry's owl while I get his textbooks. We will meet back in a hour at the wand shop. Don't go anywhere else, I don't want to spend the entire day finding you." Joe says handing the stack of Galleons to Barry and Iris as the two nod in acceptance. Iris, walks towards the pet store while Barry starts heading to Olivanders.

"Here goes nothing." Barry says as he opens the door, glancing at a stack of boxes and a empty desk. Nervously walking towards the empty desk Barry breaks the silence.

"Anyone there?" Barry asks as suddenly a elderly man slides towards him.

"I never knew I would be seeing you Mr Allen." Ollivander says walking to his desk

"You know who I am?" Barry asks "Of course I do, you're Barry Allen. The 2nd boy to ever survive the killing curse. I'm sorry about your mother Barry, I had another customer who just looks like you but with black hair and a pair of broken glasses." Ollivander says

"Harry Potter?" Barry answers as Ollivander smiles. "Yes, yes. Harry just left my shop a few minutes ago to buy his first wand. I'm sure you're also her to step into a new world. As you know, all Witches and Wizards must purchase a wand in order to cast magical spells. You'll surely need one if you are attending Hogwarts which I'm pretty sure you are since why else you'd come here. But anyway, there are three cores. Unicorn hair, Dragon heart string and a Phoenix feather. A wand chooses the Wizard Mr. Allen. I am sure we'll find a wand that chooses you." Ollivander explains as he takes a wand out of his shelf "Try this Barry, a Unicorn hair core 13 inches in length." Ollivander says giving Barry the wand.

"What do I do with this?" Barry asks.

"Just give it a wave." Ollivander replies as Barry flicks the wand causing papers to fly everywhere. Giving Barry a fright "Nope, not the right one." Ollivander says taking the wand from Barry's hand. Putting the wand back on the shelf. "How about this one, Dragon heart string core 10 inches in length. Give it a go." Ollivander states giving the 2nd one to Barry as he flicks the 2nd wand causing all the glass in the shop to shatter instantly handing the 2nd wand back. "Nope, nope. Definitely not." Ollivander says putting the 2nd wand back as he looks for another wand. "Ah... I wonder..." Ollivander says to himself taking the 3rd one out of the box placing it on the desk as Barry takes the 3rd wand suddenly, Barry feels something awaken from inside him. Something powerful, an electric shock. Upon holding the wand Barry's eyes spark with orange bolts of electricity causing orange bolts of lightning to trickle onto Barry's wand shocking Ollivander who has never seen such thing when wands choose their user.

"What's going on?" Barry asks as his right hand starts to vibrate orange electricity sparking off Barry's vibrating hand "I see... Barry, I believe that you have extraordinary abilities, even some wizards would even call them impossible. It seems that this wand contains the very same core that gave you those powers." Ollivander explains "But be aware, with great power comes grave danger. But, I believe you are destined to do great things. I wish you luck on your adventures, Mr. Allen." Ollivander continues as Barry puts his wand in his pocket.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. I won't let you down." Barry says as Joe knocks on the window

"Hey Barr! Look what we got for you!" Joe says as Iris holds a animal cage with a white and black owl in her hands as Joe holds Barry's school supplies


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The start of a journey

Kings cross station: Barry and his adoptive father Joe and step sister Iris is carrying Barry's stuff they enter the train station with Barry, feeling nervous about embarking on a whole new journey Joe puts his hands on his shoulder "Don't worry Barry, you're going to have an excellent time at Hogwarts. We're always here for you if you need us." Joe says as they continue to walk to platform 9 3/4's. "Joe, there isn't such thing as-" Barry is getting interrupted as he sees Harry run straight towards a wall and suddenly vanishing. Knowing what to do, Barry gives both Joe and Iris one final look as Iris walks in front of Barry. "I'm going to miss you, Barr, be safe for me ok?" Iris asks, hugging Barry "I know, I'll see you in the summer alright? Be safe both of you. I'll miss you both." Barry replies, waving towards Joe and Iris waving good-bye as Barry looks at the brick wall doubting himself "I don't know if I can do this." Barry says to Joe, who is now walking up to him "Run Barry, run." Is the only thing Joe says to Barry. The same words his mother said to Barry all those years ago. Nodding to Joe, Barry runs towards the brick wall. To Barry's surprise, he phases through the wall as a whole new station is revealed to him shocking him completely.

A red train with the Hogwarts symbol planted on the front indicating that this is the right platform Barry boards the train finding a room where he can sit Barry passes through Harry's compartment causing Harry to notice Barry pass-through "Barry?" Harry asks causing Barry to back up seeing Harry in front of him "Hey Harry! What's up? Surprising running into you again." Barry replies as he sits next to Harry. "I never knew I would be here right now. Honestly," Barry says as Harry smiles at him "Yeah, me too. You nervous?" Harry asks while Barry looks at the window, seeing everything pass by "Yeah, a lot. I don't know what to expect when we reach Hogwarts." Barry replies as Harry puts his hand on his shoulder "Me too, but hey. At least we'll have each other's backs. I'm happy that we were able to meet each other back in Diagon alley." Harry says to Barry reassuring him. Hours pass as the Hogwarts Express heads towards the castle, passing through trees, beautiful scenery passing through. While looking at the passing trees and grass Barry is suddenly interrupted as a red-headed boy visits their compartment "Uhh... Excuse me? Do you two mind? Everywhere else is full." The red-headed boy asks the two boys if he could sit in their compartment for the duration of the train ride. "Yeah of course, not at all." Both Barry and Harry reply offering a seat for the red-headed boy who gladly sits right next to Harry.. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." Ron introducing himself to the two boys "I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and this is Barry, Barry Allen. We met in Diagon Alley." Harry introduces both he and Barry to Ron causing Ron's mouth to drop "No, way. So it's true? You really-really have that scar?" Ron asks as Harry gladly reveals his lightning bolt scar to Ron "And you're Barry? Everyone says you are the 2nd boy to survive the killing curse." Ron asks "Yeah, pretty much." Barry responds looking towards the ground, reminded on that fateful day. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Ron quickly apologizes "No, it's fine Ron. It's just that I didn't ask for all of this." Barry replies looking at Ron "Besides, both Harry and I share a lot in common." Barry continues just as an elderly woman passes their compartment filled with Candy "Anything from the trolley dears?" The elderly woman asks "No thanks, I'm already packed." Ron says holding a wrapped sandwich. "We'll take everything." Both Barry and Harry say revealing a stack of Galleons "Waugh, where the bloody hell did you get that much money?" Ron asks "Parents, duh." Barry replies.

A few moments pass as the three boys eat their candy eventually getting to a weird chocolate candy "Hey, what's this?" Both Harry and Barry ask lifting one of the boxes. "Oh, that's a Chocolate frog, each pack comes with a card." Ron explains "And these aren't real frogs?" Barry asks opening the box of chocolate frogs, causing it to leap out "Hey, watch it!" Ron says just as Barry catches his chocolate frog with his super-speed instantly grabbing the chocolate frog in midair "Don't worry, I got it." Barry responds immediately eating the frog. "Mine jumped away," Harry says in disappointment while Barry looks at a strange magical card. "Hey, I got Dumbledore." Barry states showing the card to Harry and Ron "Same here." Harry replies lifting the card to Barry. "Oh, I got like six of him. Pretty common." Ron says as Barry and Harry look at the card only to realize that the picture of Dumbledore is gone. "Hey, where he go?" Barry asks "Well you can't expect him to stay around all day can you?" Ron answers while Harry looks at Ron's pet rat "This is Scabbers by the way, pathetic isn't he?" Ron asks "Yeah, I bet." Barry comments "Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?" Ron asks taking his wand out "Yeah, sure." Barry and Harry respond as Ron clears his throat "Sunshine-" Ron getting interrupted as a girl arrives at their compartment "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." The girl asks, causing the three boys to shake their heads "No, sorry." Barry says as the girl looks at Ron's wand. "Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see then." The girl says as Ron clears his throat once more pointing it to his pet rat. "Sunshine daisy's, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Ron shouts causing his wand to flicker with yellow light, causing Scabbers to run off, causing Barry and Harry to shrug it off. "You sure that's a real spell? Because I've been trying these simple spells, but they all work for me. Want to see?" The girl asks "Yeah of course." Barry answers as the girl sits beside Barry. "Example, Oculus repairo." The girl reciting the spell waving her wand, causing Harry's cracked glasses to repair itself. "Wow." Barry comments in amazement "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter!" The girl says in shock as Barry takes Harry's glasses from his hands, looking at how perfectly his glasses are now that it's fixed handing it back to Barry. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Hermione is introducing herself to the three boys. "And you are?" Hermione asks Ron "Oh, Ron Weasley." Ron replies "What about you-" Hermione is getting cut off realizing who she's sitting next to. "No way, you're Barry Allen!" Hermione says shockingly. "How does everyone know who I am?" Barry asks Harry "Oh trust me, Barry. I'm a muggle-born and it was all over the news. 10-year-old boy's Mother gets murdered by her husband, but clearly when I started involving myself into the magical world. I'm deeply sorry about your mother, your father especially. Wrongfully convicted of a crime he never committed." Hermione explains sympathetically. "Thanks, Hermione. Means a lot." Barry replies giving Hermione a hug unintentionally giving her a shock as an orange bolt of electricity arcs towards Hermione "Ouch!" Hermione yelps in pain quickly moving away from Barry.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to do that." Barry quickly apologizing. "Wait, how did you do that?" Hermione asks as Barry looked at her "I am not completely sure Hermione. These strange abilities only developed 7 months ago. You see, the last thing I remember that night before my mother died was a green flicker of light followed by a sudden shock of electricity sending me back. It wasn't until I started to see things happen in slow motion. I thought I was sick, but then my hand started to vibrate at superhuman speeds. One time I was able to run from my school to my home in a span of seconds." Barry explains making his hand vibrate shocking Hermione even more. "In all of my studies in the Wizarding World, I have never seen anything like that." Hermione replies as Barry leans in closer "Look, from what Hagrid told me. These powers I developed are supposedly a gift and I don't want anyone else to know about how I have these powers. Only you, Ron, Harry, Hagrid and supposedly Dumbledore know about my powers." Barry states as Hermione nods to Barry's request "By the way, you three better change into your robes, we'll be arriving soon." Hermione says standing up as she walks back to her compartment "Wait for Hermione? Could I stay with you until we arrive?" Barry asks, grabbing his stuff "Yeah, I don't see a problem about that. Sure, follow me." Hermione says as Barry smiles getting up from his seat "I'll catch you guys later, ok?" Barry says just as he follows Hermione "Yeah, I'll catch you later." Harry replies as Barry follows Hermione to her compartment. Arriving in her compartment with just Barry and Hermione occupying the room, Barry sits on the opposite side of Hermione. "I didn't want to say this in front of the boys, but you do look pretty." Barry compliments Hermione is causing her to giggle smiling to Barry's compliment causing her face to turn a bit red. "Gosh, thanks. I never had anyone say that to me. Especially people on the train." Hermione replies "So, why did you even ask me if you could stay with me until we arrive?" Hermione asks as Barry raises his hands resting them behind his head. "Well, I don't know, but I feel like I really could trust you. Out of both Ron and Harry, I feel like you're more trustworthy and I figured you could help me master my powers with your smart mind of yours." Barry responds. Making Hermione feel special. After hours of Barry and Hermione talking to each other Barry felt something. He didn't know what feeling he felt, but it felt similar to when he gazed his eyes on Iris before everything changed. As the final light of the sun sat both Harry and Hermione see a huge castle in the distance engulfing their window. "I guess this is it," Barry exclaimed as Hermione put her arm on Barry's shoulder. "Don't worry Barry, all first-years get nervous for their first day. Even me. Come on now, you better get into those robes of yours. We're about to arrive." Hermione said, calming Barry down while Barry grabbed his school robes, putting it on "How I look?" Barry asked Hermione "You look brilliant Barry." Hermione responded. Suddenly, the train started to make screeching noises slowly coming to a stop. "You ready?" Hermione asked as the two got up from their seats "Yeah, I'm ready. What could go wrong?" Barry asked jokingly as Hermione laughed "Glad to see you have that positive attitude. Let's go." Hermione responded, walking behind Hermione towards the exit. "Alright then! First years over here! Come on, don't be shy! First years gather here!" Hagrid yelled, holding a lamp as Barry and Hermione got off the train followed by Harry and Ron behind the two. "Hey, Hagrid!" Harry said as Hagrid looked down at the four "Ello Barry, I mean Harry. Make sure you follow me to the boats. Let's go." Hagrid replied as the half-giant walked towards the docks as the rest of the first years following. "How could he confuse you as Barry?" Barry asked, "Maybe we have almost the same name." Harry replied as they arrived at the docks. "Come on Barry! Sit with me!" Hermione signaling Barry towards her as the two got into a boat followed by other first years drifting towards the large castle ahead of them. "Our journey begins here," Barry said aloud nervously.

A few moments pass as all the first years dock on the Castle grounds, walking inside the castle as an entire group of kids walked up to the stairs only to be met with an elderly witch waiting for them. Behind her was a large door as the first years came to a stop. "Welcome to Hogwarts! Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates." McGonagall said in a raised voice "But before you can take your seats you will be sorted into your houses, there are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here. Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. Now, at the end of the year. The house with the most points will win the house cup." McGonagall continued as a toad ribbited beside Barry "Trevor!" A chubby boy yelled in excitement quickly snatching the toad off the ground as McGonagall stared at the chubby boy. "Sorry," The boy quickly apologizing walking back into the first-year crowd "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," McGonagall said walking into the large room. "So it's true then, what was said on the train. Both Harry Potter and Barry Allen have come to Hogwarts." A blond boy said smirkingly as the rest of the first years whispered among themselves "Both Harry Potter and Barry Allen?" A first-year asked, "And who are you if I may ask?" Barry asked stepping towards the blond boy. "This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle, and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Malfoy spoke introducing the two boys behind him as Ron laughed "Think my names funny huh? Don't even need to ask yourself. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." Malfoy responded aggressively "You see there are some wizarding families better than some others Allen and Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy lends his hand towards the two boys as the three looked at Ron "Thanks for the offer Malfoy, but I'd rather not judge a book by its cover. Everyone here is equal in my perspective." Barry replied kindly declining Malfoy's offer causing Malfoy to shake his head in disappointment as McGonagall tapped Malfoy on the shoulder "They're ready for you." McGonagall stated as Malfoy walked back towards his two friends. "Follow me," McGonagall instructed as the large door opened. Everyone walking into a colossal room like herds of sheep. Barry instantly catches glimpses at many other students all sitting at four different tables. Drawing to his attention to the night sky on the ceiling "How is that even?" Barry asked "It's deceiving, isn't it? It's just a spell to make it look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts history." Hermione answered as the two continued to walk towards the front of the great hall. Stopping at a chair with a small hat on top of a wooden chair. "Now, before we begin. Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." McGonagall said, moving to the side as an elderly wizard with a long beard stood up "I have a few starts of term notices I wish to announce. For the first-years please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker. Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you. That the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds. To everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death, thank you." Dumbledore announced giving a minor scare to Barry.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and take a seat and the sorting hat will sort you into your houses." McGonagall announced "Hermione Granger." McGonagall said reading names off a list of papers as Hermione walked up "Good luck Hermione." Barry said as she walked towards the sorting hat nervously. "It's ok, you'll be fine. Just relax." Hermione said to herself as she sat on the wooden chair with McGonagall places the sorting hat on her head. "Hmm... Ok, right then... Right. Ok.." The sorting hat said as it thought for a second. "Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled out loud causing the Gryffindor students to clap welcoming Hermione in. "Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall said out loud as Malfoy walked towards the sorting hat as McGonagall placed the hat on Malfoy's head. "Slytherin!" The sorting hat yelled as the Slytherin table clapped for Malfoy as he walked towards the table. "There's no witch or wizard that wasn't bad that was in Slytherin," Ron whispered to both Barry and Harry causing Barry to remember that fateful night. Trying to not cause a scene in front of everyone. "Susan Bones!" McGonagall said out loud reading another name off her list just as a red-haired girl walked towards the sorting hat "I know! Hufflepuff!" The Sorting hat announced as the girl walked towards the Hufflepuff table. While Harry looked at a black haired Professor glancing towards him as suddenly Harry yelped in pain "Harry you alright?" Barry asked as Harry held his hand at his scar. "Nothing, I'm fine." Harry replied "Ronald Weasley!" McGonagall stated as it was Ron's turn to be sorted sitting on the chair while McGonagall placed the hat on Ron "Ha!" The Sorting hat yelled, giving Ron a freight "Another Weasley, I just know what to do with you... Gryffindor!" The sorting hat announced as Ron's brothers and his fellow Gryffindors welcomed him walking towards Fred and George. "Harry Potter." McGonagall said out loud causing the entire room to gasp in shock as Harry walked towards the sorting hat taking a seat as McGonagall placed the hat on Harry "Hmm... Difficult, very difficult.. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes... And at first to prove himself... But where to put you.." The sorting hat said out loud thinking on potential houses for Harry to be sorted. "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.," Harry whispered to the sorting hat. "Not Slytherin eh, are you sure? You can be great, you know. It's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness there's no doubt about that. Better Be... Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled as everyone cheered for Harry, who gladly ran towards Ron sitting beside him smiling at his fellow Gryffindors "Barry Allen." McGonagall said out loud, causing the chatter to suddenly stop following with whispers and gasps "Barry Allen is at Hogwarts as well?" A student whispered as Barry walked towards the sorting hat with McGonagall places the hat on Barry's head. "Hmm... Very difficult as well... Very..." The sorting hat stated, deciding Barry's house "I feel something odd... Something that no other Witch or Wizard has ever had at Hogwarts. Someone who shines with greatness, bravery and most of all. Having a strong drive to do the right thing and to prove himself... I also feel a dark presence buried deep inside you... A tragic loss, maybe a loss of a parent no doubt about that. But that doesn't stop you no?" The Sorting hat said out loud concluding. "And a huge strives to help others, inspire others... Determined to do the right thing. In a Flash... Better be... Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled as everyone cheered and clapped for Barry as he smiled, running towards Hermione, taking a seat next to her while Barry's fellow Gryffindors welcomed him looking at Dumbledore he gave a quick nod to both the boys. "I knew you would make Gryffindor." Hermione said as Barry smiled at her "Thank you, Hermione, my race has just begun. Our race has just begun." Barry replied as everyone continued to clap for the boy.

A**uthor's note: Well everyone. I have decided to end it here, Barry's race has just begun. Sorted into Gryffindor. Both him and Barry are now the most famous boys at Hogwarts, which is causing a lot of chatter. Does it also seem that Barry is starting to develop feelings for Hermione? Will this change everything? Will this have a huge impact down the road? Will Barry, master his powers? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 4 is already in the works, but I am still writing half of it. Mind you, this story will cover years one to seven. Depending on how long I can keep this up I hope to finish one year by the end of the month if not the following month.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on Barry Allen And The Search For The Impossible.**

**One night, Barry Allen's life was changed forever, waking up in the middle of the night to see a dark wizard kill his mother. Upon waking up, his father is wrongfully convicted of murder and is currently serving a life sentence for something he didn't do. That very night, Barry was struck by a jolt of green electricity only to discover he has developed these abilities that even Wizards consider it to be impossible. Upon receiving his letter to Hogwarts Barry embarked on a whole new journey. Meeting new friends such as Ron, the Boy who lived: Harry Potter and the beautiful Hermione Granger. Arriving at Hogwarts, Barry is sorted into Gryffindor along with his new founded friends. What does Hogwarts have instore for Barry now that he is a Gryffindor? Will Barry master his powers? **

**Chapter four: The first day.**

"Welcome to Gryffindor Barry!" Both Fred and George shout welcoming Barry into his new house.

Barry felt welcomed, for the past 6 months he has felt alone, no one to confide to except Iris and his father who is currently locked in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours to him but now that he finally has friends that can support him Barry was on his first steps on moving forward. Watching other first years get sorted into their houses Hermione taps Barry on the shoulder.

"Barry, I've been thinking about your powers. Should we tell a Professor about them? I know you want to keep it a secret but there are people here that can help you understand them far better than me." Hermione spoke in a suggestingly manner causing Barry to look at Dumbledore who caught sight of him when he first arrived.

"Hermione, if everyone knew my secret I'll be a target. It's best that I only tell McGonagall and Dumbledore. Only a few people should know about my powers for now." Barry replied looking at Dumbledore again raising his small cup towards Barry. Moving his attention to McGonagall just as she taps her spoon on her glass cup "Your attention please!" McGonagall announced causing the room to fall into silence just as Dumbledore rose from his seat "Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced spreading his arms while at the same time food magically appears on the table shocking both Barry and Harry. "Oh my God..." Barry could only say seeing roasted chicken, drumsticks and many other tasty foods on the table that appears as far as his eyes can see. "Surprised Barr?" Percy asks as Barry just sat in complete awe "Yeah. Never have I ever seen this much food in my life." Barry replying still in a state of shock.

Wasting no time, Ron suddenly grabs Barry's drumstick "I'll take that off your hands if you're not going to eat that." Ron says with a mouthful of food while holding another drumstick in his other arm. "I guess some people don't have table manners," Hermione stated casually digging into her meal. "Come on Barry, you should eat before it gets cold," Harry says causing Barry to get out his shocked state. "Yeah, of course," Barry responded.

Wasting no more time, Barry grabbed his knife and fork and dug in. It was probably the first time he even had a decent meal ever since that night since his adoptive family didn't have much money compared to his parents. As time passed, Barry filled himself up until his stomach could no longer take any more food. "Done, if anyone wants the leftovers you can take it," Barry says putting his utensils on his plate. "That fast?" Hermione asks seeing a clean plate that Barry devoured within 10 minutes or less. "I could go faster if you'd like," Barry replied jokingly "I'd rather not see that," Hermione replied in a bit of disgust.

Looking at the table where all the Professors are Barry and Harry immediately saw one of them continue to stare at both boys "Say, Percy, who's that on the far left?" Harry asked with curiosity. "Oh, that's Professor Snape. Head of Slytherin house. He's one of the potion masters at Hogwarts. But everyone knows he's obsessed with teaching defense against the dark arts. He's been after Qurriel's job for years." Percy explained answering both of their boy's question putting their mind at ease.

Barry relaxed, talking with both Hermione and Percy regarding his previous life before being accepted into Hogwarts. Just as Barry was about to finish his sentence a ghost suddenly appeared on Ron's plate giving him a freight. "Jesus Christ!" Barry yelled giving him a minor scare to "Hello!" The ghost said popping out of Ron's plate. "Ghosts? I thought they didn't even exist!?" Barry says out loud seeing many other ghosts appear from the walls flying around the great hall. "Hello, Sir Nicholas. Had a nice summer?" Percy asked while Nearly Headless Nick flew to the other end of the table-turning around towards Percy and the other Gryffindor students. "Dismore, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." Nearly Headless Nick answered flying towards the other students just as Ron caught glimpse of him immediately recognizing him "I know you! You're nearly headless Nick!" Ron said in amazement causing the ghost to turn around "I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." Sir Nicholas replying to Ron "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked causing the ghost to laugh "Oh, like this my lady." Sir Nicholas responded peeling his head to one side revealing a nearly severed body only to be connected to a half-inch of skin on his neck "I didn't want to see that." Barry said in disgust turning away from the ghost in disgust.

As the feast concluded, Percy instructed the students to follow him. The Gryffindors all walked behind him as they were following a leader obviously since Barry knew he was the head boy of Gryffindor. Walking up towards a grand staircase Barry watched in awe seeing a tall room that reaches far into the sky above filled with moving portraits "This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh and keep an eye on the staircases they like to change from time to time." Percy stated as the rest of the first-year students looked up in awe seeing a staircase move above them while other Hogwarts students walked above. Suddenly feeling a sudden burst of energy Barry's hand started to vibrate while orange bolts of electricity sparked his eyes. Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down in his perspective. Seemingly running up the staircases Barry reached the top floor within a matter of seconds creating a trail of orange lightning behind him as he ran "Waugh." Barry thought to himself still seeing all the other Hogwarts students freeze as Barry was moving so fast time didn't even seem to move forward. It was just only after Barry ran back down to his original spot which took only seconds to do where time resumed "Barry, are you alright?" Hermione and Harry asked while they were walking up to the staircase. "It's happening again." Barry replied showing his hand vibrating to both Harry and Hermione "Don't worry Barry, we'll get that sorted out as soon as possible. I promise." Hermione replied as Barry moved his vibrating hand into his pocket.

Turning into another hallway, Percy leads the boys towards a portrait of a fat lady stopping in front of the picture. "Wait, this is the place?" Barry asked causing Percy to turn his attention to Barry. "Oh, just you watch," Percy responded looking at the fat lady. "Password?" The portrait asked as everyone behind Percy gasped in amusement. "Caput Draconis," Percy muttered causing the Portrait to swing open revealing a hidden room. "Wow." Barry was only able to mutter those words as Percy walked in while the other students followed.

The room itself was amazing, Barry thought to himself. The Gryffindor pattern surrounding the walls and the floor with a fireplace in the middle fitted with a comfy couch. Barry could only take in so much as Percy stopped by a corridor "Gather around here students. Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys dormitories down to the left, girls the same to your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been bought up. Now, get some rest. Classes start in the morning." Percy said as the first years walked towards their respective dorms "Oh, Barry. Before you head up Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give you this." Percy said handing a letter towards Barry "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to me?" Barry asked taking the piece of paper from Percy. "Yeah, from what Dumbledore told me you developed some magical force or whatever it's called. All he said to me was after your first lesson with McGonagall you are to meet with her and him at the end of class. Anyway, get some rest, Barry. School starts tomorrow." Percy said walking towards the boy's dormitories.

Barry sat down on the couch as the fireplace still burned warming the room up, looking at the piece of paper with curiosity Barry calmly opened up the folded letter revealing a letter from Professor Dumbledore himself:

**Dear Mr. Allen,**

**As you know, you've been accepted into Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know this is a huge transition for everyone including yourself, as you know. You were struck by a green jolt of electricity the night your mother died. The Wizard that killed your mother was Lord Voldermort. We do not speak his name as he is feared amongst the Wizarding world. You were not the only boy to survive that killing curse nor you are not the only boy to be attacked by him. As you know, your new friend Harry has also been targetted by the Dark Lord which means both of you are targets. I have noticed during our first meeting with each other that you've been talking about having this strange ability that allows you to move at superhuman speeds. **

**I didn't even believe it to be true at first until I saw a flicker of orange electricity in your very eyes, which is why I am writing this letter to you. Within this letter, you have received a small key. On the right of the Boy's dormitories, there is another hidden room just for you. Place your hand on the brick wall and you will be granted a private room. This room is yours, no one can enter without your consent. You may bring in a friend or two but I warn you, do not let everyone know your secret. You may do whatever you please in that room. I have talked with Professor McGonagall about this matter and at the end of class. You are to head to my office. We will discuss this matter further once you meet me. **

**Once again, keep your powers a secret. You don't want the entire school to know about your abilities. Word spreads fast within Hogwarts just keep a note of that. I wish you luck on your journey at Hogwarts. **

**Sincerely,**

**A. Dumbledore.**

Barry felt so many emotions rush through him. Mostly confusion but he also had a lot of questions in his head and no one could answer them without revealing his secret. Who is this "Lord Voldemort"? Why would he target me in the first place? Are my powers that dangerous? Will, I ever learn to control them? So many questions rushed through his mind all Barry could do now is walk towards the "Hidden room" Dumbledore mentioned in the letter. Arriving at a brick wall, Barry gave one last check to see if anyone was near. Assuring that the coast is clear Barry looked at his right hand and up to the brick wall. Placing his hand on one of the bricks, the wall itself divided into two revealing an entrance for Barry to walk into. Walking hesitantly, Barry ventured into the room which was covered in darkness. Suddenly, the wall behind him closed as lights showered the room engulfing the small room with light. Barry in a state of awe walked towards a small console at the end of the room. Waving his hand on the console suddenly, a blue holographic head appeared in front of Barry giving him a minor fright as it spoke.

"Good evening Barry Allen. It's a pleasure to meet you." The AI said introducing itself to Barry. "Uhh, hi. You know who I am?" Barry asked "Of course, Barry Allen student of Hogwarts. Also known as The Flash. Founding member of Dumb-" The AI continued as Barry interrupted "What are you?" Barry asked, "I'm Gideon, an interactive artificial intelligence." Gideon answering Barry's question "Professor Dumbledore designed me to help you during your stay at Hogwarts." Gideon explained, "But why would he create you just because I have these strange powers?" Barry asked "Because Barry, you are the 2nd boy to survive the killing curse. You also have an ability that no other witch or wizard has and that's super speed. You're also a prime target along with Mr. Potter but I can assist you during your studies and helping you master your powers." Gideon explained. "I didn't know Dumbledore would go out of his way just to do this for me." Barry said to himself "Dumbledore knew from the very beginning that there would be a boy who would destroy the Dark Lord and another boy that would develop an impossible ability. He didn't know it was you until you arrived at Hogwarts." Gideon continued "I would continue to explain about your powers but I believe it is getting late and you have classes tomorrow. If you have any questions or anything regarding your powers you may use this room as much as you please." Gideon said shutting herself off leaving Barry alone to take in everything that has been happening the past 7 months. All he felt was more and more questions in rush through his head.

After discovering his private room Barry ventured into the Boy's dormitories, walking in he saw Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor boys fast asleep except Harry who automatically saw Barry enter the room. "Hey, Barry where were you?" Harry asked while Barry walked towards his bed sitting on top of the bed looking out the window revealing the calm moon and night blanketing the castle. "Percy gave me this letter from Dumbledore. He told me to meet him tomorrow after class, it's about my powers." Barry answered "But anyway, I need some rest. I've got to get ready for tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning, Harry." Barry said quickly changing into his night attire getting under the covers drifting off to sleep.

**Authors note: That concludes Chapter 4 of my story! I've revised this chapter and made it better than previous chapters. Thank you for the reviews regarding the state of how I've written this. I'll be revising the previous chapters once I have time but until then I'll be making Chapter five. Barry is going to have a hard time when it comes to living as a Wizard. But, with the help of his friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione they will certainly help him master his powers. But, unknown to Barry. Harry's life will soon collide with Barry's causing him to use his powers for the better. What will happen during the next chapter? Stay tuned for that but until then. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
